


I Don't Give a Shit

by Ellie_S219



Category: Pantheon Short Stories, The Family in Farmcombe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Trans Male Character, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Alex being a nosy friend and trying to make Sterling plan his and Ace's wedding.
Relationships: Ace Salazar/Sterling Strong
Kudos: 2





	I Don't Give a Shit

Sterling sighed, "Alex, stop." 

"But you have to pick the outfits and the theme for the wedding!" 

"I don't care. Alex, Ace could wear crocs and booty shorts to our wedding and I would still marry him." 

"That's a terrible idea!"

Sterling shrugged, "I marrying him because I love him, I don't give a fuck what we wear or what the colors of whatever bullshit decorations are." 

Alex frowned and closed the giant binder of ideas he had brought. 

*****

The day of the wedding finally came and as Sterling stood in front of Alex the doors opened for Ace to walk in. Low and behold Ace Salazar, the love of Sterling's life, the man he asked to marry him, entered the room. He was wearing rainbow crocs and booty shorts with a huge grin on his face as he walked up to Sterling. 

"Hey, Sterling." 

"What the hell are you wearing?" 

The grin on Ace's face fell, "Alex said this was your one request for the wedding." 


End file.
